1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for the generation of chemicals such as chlorine dioxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chlorine dioxide is utilized in a variety of bleaching processes, and in a large number of bactericidal applications, e.g., in the fields of water treatment, odor abatement, phenol destruction and the like. Due to the unstable nature of gaseous chlorine dioxide when compressed, it is necessary to produce chlorine dioxide at its location of use rather than to produce it at a plant and ship it for use. A common technique involves the production of chlorine dioxide in a generator by reaction of various starting materials and then feeding the generated chlorine dioxide, e.g., in an aqueous solution, to the material or system to be treated.
In general, prior art apparatus for the generation of chemicals such as chlorine dioxide have been constructed of large diameter glass or plastic tubing and have flange arrangements which usually involve bolted fittings and fixtures for inlet and outlet attachment. See, for example, Pennwalt Corporation sales brochure entitled "Chlorine Dioxide Generator, Series A-709", Wallace & Tiernan Division, Belleville, N.J., Cat. File 60.310, June 1970. While these generators are reasonably reliable in the field, they are prone to leakage and require periodic inspection and occasional repair with concomitant time loss and expense. Additionally, these generators usually have flat flanges which form 90.degree. angles with the tubing walls and which thereby create pockets into which a buildup of potentially hazardous gases may occur. Not only does this buildup result in a loss of material and therefore a possibly irregular generation of chemicals, but there is some speculation, in connection with the use of such apparatus in generating chlorine dioxide, that a buildup of chlorine dioxide in these pockets might create an explosion hazard.